Kels New Found Power
by SAMANTHA6
Summary: Kel fic. My second one i have ever posted ! Be nice still though !
1. Default Chapter

prolouge **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

KEL'S NEW-FOUND POWER 

  


  


C"" "Gods Neal !" screamed Keladry of mindellan. "Why are you acting like this!"

"Kel, come on you know girls can't fight as well as boys."

Kel gasped.

"Is this the same Neal that told me he believed women can be warriors?"

Calm down kel. Yamani ... cool serene lake.

"I still believe that, but i just don't think they are as strong as guys are! Is it a crime to speak your mind? 

  


Kel and Neal were in the library waiting for thier friends to get there so they could start studying. Kel grabbed that moment to think about her heroe, the lioness. She hadn't relizd she had been wondering out loud. so when Neal heard her ask herself 'I wonder if i will be as brave an d strong as the lioness?'he jumped on the subject of how girls arn't as strong as boys.

"Do you care to test your theory on me?" she asked. 

"Of course not, you'll murder me. Besides you arn't a __real girl your like ... huhh well you know."

"Obviously not Neal." She replied way to sweetly. 

  


Kel strode out of the room just as her friends entered the room. Even though she had a yamani face on her friends could sence some tension. 

  


" What is going on?" Cleon asked Neal. 

" I think Kel might be PMSing. all I said was that boys were stronger than girls and she got all in a hissy fit!"

  


His friends stood there open jawed and wide eyed.

  


" What?" he aked.

" You dolt! you made kel mad. Are you going to get it!! it should be very entertaining !" Faleron cried. " better you than me she'll beat you to a pulp!"

" She won't hit her best friend!" Neal retorted.

"Well her ex-best friend, now."Owen put in.

And they gathered there stuff ready to start studying.

  


*~*~* 

  


_ What is he thinking? Doesn't he know I could take him down? OHHHHHH he is so cute when he argues_! No __Kel, your over him!!!

_  
_

But she wasn't and she knew it.

  


_ Ok he has to pay for that! He _will__ be sorry he ever messed with Keladry of Mindelen!

_  
_

When she got in her room she did a technical pattern dance. When the bell rang she climbed into bed thinking. __He'll think before he insults me again!

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_ What do you think can you take the next chapter?? E-mail me your comments! please please please please please !!!!!_

[][1]
  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][2]
[][3]

   [1]: mailto:glittergurl200@hotmail.com
   [2]: /Splash.html?316
   [3]: /Splash.html?315



	2. Bad news

catNtheHat00 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[][1]

Click here to add your text.

KELS NEW FOUND POWER

  


Ch. 1 (FINALLY)

CLACK, CLACK! "Hey Kel ease up!" Neal hollered angrly at Kel.

But Kel didn't. She was mad at him she would teach him not to under estimate girls!!! she pounded on him with her sword. The sword was not her best weapon, but she waas definetly no beginner! And she definetly was better then Neal! 

  


__Gods! Is she going to be like this all day?   
Neal wondered. He was almost sorry he had said those rather, rude words. It had been thier first real fight since they met 6 years ago. __Wow we've been best friends for 6 years!!! 

_  
_

__"Kel, I'm sorry i said those things last night it was rude and . . . Kel? Kel? . . . How can you still be mad I just apologized!"

  


But Kel wasn't just mad at him for saying those things about girls being weak but how he thought of her as a boy and not looking or acting like a girl. If only he knew how much she wanted to impress him! Just getting one of his smiles made her go week at the knees. So she just couldn't quite forgive him that easily.

  


Things went pretty much the same in all of the daily training classes, until she got to Hakuins and Eda's class. They started out with the regular single freestyle shang kicks and punches. Kel's partner was Neal. So it was just another way to show Neal just what girls could and couldn't do.

  


She was wallopping Neal with a series of roundhouse kicks and right jabs when Lord Wildon came and gave some quick instructions to Hakuin. 

  


"Attention! New arrangments! We will choosing new partners. Merric and Seaver. Neal and Faleron . . . "

  


He read off a long list of names. "Get to it!" Lord Wildon bellowed. "Squire Keladry, you will b efighting with Hakuin. And you will go last."

  


One by on all the fighting groups went. Kel was thinking about how lousy she was feeling. She had woke up with a headache and she was kind of tingling from head to toe. She also notice that Hakuin was stareing at her. She just brushed it of an took a breath and shut her eyes and streched out. She tried desperatly to stop that pit in her stomach and that splitting headache.

  


Neal could feel her discompfort and wanted desperatly to heal her but he knew if he did he was as good as dead. Kel didn't like to be healed by him when they __were getting along. He could only imagine what she would do to him when she was upset with him! 

  


Hakuin came up behind Kel and started to massage her shoulders. "Calm down." he told her. "I'm not going to kill you" he said. 

  


"Hakuin and Keladry"Barked Lord Wildon.

(Neal had gotten murdered by Faleron. Kel saw that one coming.)

  


As Kel and Hakuin got in fighting stance Hakuin thought about how Kel had almost flipped him the first day and how __she was the one who lead them to the nest of spidrens. How she jumped to the opertunity to save her friends. "She's amazing" he murmered to himself. He never knew that he had held feelings for her. He had watched her gow up for 6 years. Every year she had gotten prettier and more amazing. It was obviose to him that alot of Kels closest friends had a little bit of a crush on her. But Kel as obliviose as ever saw right past their flattery.

  


Kel and Hakuin circled each other. Hakuin knew Kel was patient and would wait however long for him to make the first move. Kel also knew that Hakuin would expect her to do that so she quickly lounged and made the first attack. She did a fake right round house-kick and followed with a left round-house kick and left jabb. 

Hakuin was surprised at her tactic and got walloped with the kicks. But when she tried to jabb she discovered she was being pulled over his hip she went with the pull thinking she would try something new something no one else had seen before. While soaring through the air she twisted around and kicked kim in his lower belly. __Score. she thought. They both went down him first and Kel second, on top of him. according to the rules set by Lord Wildon, the first person down for 10 seconds lost. Kel had won!!! By a cheap move none the less but she had won!!! 

Hakuin layed their with Kel on top of him thinking half of what kind of position he and Kel were in and half thinking a 16 year old __  
squire just beat a 28 year old__ shang!!! 

  


Kel layed their thinking 40% of the fact she had just beaten the shang 20% of what kind of position they were in and the other 40% belonged to the thoughts of how much she hoped Neal had caught that.

  


The bell rang but Kel was little to winded (and caught up in the moment) to do anything. when sh eopened her eyes she saw Hakuins blush and then she felt herself blush. He rolled her off him and then stood up and picked her up and put her on her feet, looked around,saw everyone had gone to the classes inside the castle then gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He then jogged off. turning around he hollered "congragulations" and went to find his colleuge, Eda Bell. Leaving Kel, standing there feeling more dazed and sick than she started. She could admitt to herself only, the reason she was daze was because of Hakuin. 

  


*~*~*

  


In her classes she couldn't think. Her head was __pounding! She had been pounded with boring work which did not help. And speaking of pounding she thought the next time someone congragulated her by giving her a friendly punch she would bring on the 7th war in Tortall!

  


In Sir Myles class, one of her favorite classes she passed out cold. "Quick somone go get Duke Baired!" he ordered noticing hergrowinga faint gold. Neal left at a run.

  


  


  


  


a/n ooooooh a cliff hanger!!! should I continue! email me!!! oh yeay the characters are tamora pierces. Sorry it was so long!!!

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][2]
[][3]

   [1]: mailto:glittergurl200@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [3]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	3. Ch 3

CH2 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[][1]

Ch. 2

  


  


  


  


"Keladry . . . Keladry?" Neal was shouting in her ear.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


But Kel didn't stir. For the first time in 4 days she felt as healthy as she should. She soon discovered she was sleeping on a mattress made of a material with the same qualities as a cloud. She then came to her sences and sat up abbrubtly. She looked around and gasped in awe. Everything was shaded in a golden hint. It was the most bauetiful thing she had ever seen. 

"Your up. Good I am glad to see you have already . . . oh goodness I'm sorry I starteld you!" the stranger added seeing the scared look that krept over her yamani face.

Kel looked the man up and down. He didn't look like someone to fear. He looked maybe 60 give or take. He had soft silver hair with a matching flowing beard. His eyes were a dreamy gray hazel, much like her own she thought. His flowing blue robe was a sign of superiority.

  


"Who are you . . . where am i ?"she asked thourghly puzzeled.

"I am Gainel the dream god. I brought you to the realms of the gods because we have alot to discuss."

"But why me ? I'm not special!"

"Kel, i brout you here to tell you that i am . . . your . . . and she slowly came around to her on bed in Tortall.

  


  


~*~*~ 

  


Neal saw Kels eyes flutter. "she's coming around, Dad." he said urgentally.

  


Kel sat up gingerly. her headache had lifted and she didn't have that pit in her stomach but her body was as stiff as a newly starched shirt. 

  


"thank the gods your alright! You gave us a fright!" Neal told her, as she was wrapped up in a hug. She hugged back thankful she was home and not in some strange dream place. 

  


She recapped what had happened and noticed her head wrapped tightly in guaze. She touched it carefully thinking she must have hit it when she fallen. She looked at Duke Baird and gave him a questioning look. All he did was nodd.

  


"Neal, send Lord wildon in then wait in the hall with the others." he said. She knew something was wrong right away, Duke Bairds voice was shaking. He was __always sure of himself!

  


Neal went to do as he was bid. As soon as Wildon was in he and Duke Baird went to a seprate room where they talked about something she couldn't hear. while they were in there Kel sast there pondering about life in general. top things on her mind were the bandage, dream world and as much as she didn't want to think about him ... Hakuin. Why did he kiss her was it a friendly friend kiss or ... -

  


"Keladry." a gruff voice woke her out of her day dream / fantasy. 

  


She looked up at the two men both were looking sad and uncomfortable.

  


"keladry im afraid we hve some bad news. when you passed out you hit your head on the desk. Its gash wasn't extremly deep but i checked out your head anyways." Duke baird started mumbling.

  


"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked thoroughly alamred.

  


"Well we found a tumor. it was pretty big and we don't know what to do."

  


Kel felt the color drain from her face. she looked down and felt the tears sting her eyes. __No she thought. Im not going to- she felt more tears trickle down her cheeks. 

  


Lord Wildon came over and sat on her bed arm around her shoulder. 

  


" Kel this is extremly hard for me to say, you being my son's best friend but we estimate you only have two monthes too live. "

  


The silence was hanging in the air. And suddenly all the tears came at one not six years of Yamani training could stop them. 

  


Lord Wildon sat there holding her and shushing her while Duke Baird got some handkershiefs for her. 

  


After about a half hour crying she looked at Lord Wildon. She noticed how he was acting and she also noticed his eyes were a little bloodshot. She also noticed that two new people were in the room, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Numaire Salmalin. The knight got up and hugged Kel, his squire in a big bear hug. The tears came once again. Then at last she said something. "I want to stay and train my remaining time." 

  


"Whatever you wish, Keladry. And i am truely sorry." 

  


~*~*~

  


While kel was catching up on some sleep. The other squires, pages, knights, and teachers were gathered in the mess. Even the king and Queen themselves were thier. 

  


"Attention! We have some terable news to inform you all. This afternoon Keladry of Mindelen was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She will be with us as long as the dark god will allow us."

  


Neals worrld came roaring in on him at once. Before he knew what he was doing he tore out of the mess with out being dismissed.

  


  


  


  


A/N ok sorry guys !!! but everything will come together soon and if you dont flame me and beg me not to kill off kel i will kill her off and end this fan fic but you know i want at least 10 e-mails ordering me not to kill her off!!!! the sooner they come in the sooner the next chapter gets put up Bye !!!

Again these charaters are Tamora pierces 

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][2]
[][3]

   [1]: mailto:glittergurl200@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [3]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	4. Ch 4

ch3 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

[NEXT PAGE][1]

Kel's new found power

  


Ch 3

  


  


  


Neal raced through the castle halls. Not looking were he was going he crashed into 3 servents. Without a word of apology he continued to run. He went to Kels window. He knew she always kept it open for the sparrows. He leapt in, hitting the table and sending it flying across the room.

  


He went over to kels bed and knelt so his head was level with hers. He saw her hazel eyes flutter.

  


When he was posotive she was awake he helped her sit up.

  


"Neal what are-..." Kel began.

  


"Why didn't you tell me ?" he asked his eyes pleading.

  


At that moment Kel knew she had forgiven him. She also knew he was upset ... in fact was that tears in his eyes? Yes it is she thought.

  


Then Neal grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug. She loved him so much. And with that Kel cried for, what seemed like the 30 th time. But Neal was there to cry with her which made it easier.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


The next morning Kel got up at her usual time. She thought about it last night and she decided to work twice as hard as she was.

  


Kel stepped in the mess knowing what was coming. She looked over at the table and they were all sullen and not really eating, just moving food around on thier plates.

  


After Kel got her food she took a deep breath and walked over to her table. __Gods im going to cry again! she thought.

  


She got to the table and sat down in her regular spot. Her friends all got up and hugged her. They were all crying.

When everyone was settled again. She demanded them to eat. 

  


~*~*~

  


At practice courts when she picked up her lance, they all stared at her. She took her place with the squires and saw that she was jousting against Faleron. When she ordered Peach blossom to charge she could already see her victory. 

  


Faleron was going to let her win !!! When she got to Faleron she dumped him off his horse. She got down to help him up. All her friends were thier. __Perfect. she thought.

  


"Guys!" she hollard "i am NOT glass !!! I won't shatter on impact !!!" 

"So stop Letting me win !!!! i can beat you any time, any where, illness or no illness!!!" she knew she wasn't being a good yamani but she didn't care she was too upset.

  


She could see the guilty faces that came out of her friends. "sorry" they mummbled.

  


They all started to walk away except Cleon. He gestured Kel to stay back.

"kel are you crazy ! your sick ! you shouldbe home sleeping !!!! Not gallavanting as if your alright!" He yelled at her.

Kel was thoroughly shocked. "Cleon of Kennan, I will do what i want. And you of all people should support me!" 

  


"Kel your sick your just hurting yourself more ! We care about you !"

  


Kel drew in a deep breath "Cleon," she began calmly. "I know you must be thinking im crazy but please you have got to help me here ! I really want to do this !"

  


Now it was Cleons turn to draw in a breath. 

"fine Kel whatever. " 

  


And with that she felt herself get enveloped in yet another bear hug.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


With in the first few weeks Kel got thinner and weeker. Her spirit remaned as determined as ever though. She was in the squires wing waitning for her friends when she felt herself get grabbed from behind and took her in to one of the rooms. 

"HEY!" she cried as she whirled around. 

She didn't get a chance to look at her look at her kidknapper. she was already blindfolded and tied up. She could imagine their was more then just one.

  


She was hit and beat and before she knew it she could feel rough hands strip her of her clothes. She screamed and kicked as she was being rapped but that only made things worse. When she kicked one of the men, hard it was only three seconds later that she felt the knife slice through her skin. Repeatedly she was stabbed and kicked punched and rapped. After about the seconed stabb she lost conciousness.

~*~*~

  


[NEXT PAGE][1]

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][2]
[][3]

   [1]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/chap3ex.html
   [2]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [3]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



	5. Chapter 5

Untitled1 **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly.  **This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

**Look what crawled back from the slums of the computer !**

**  
**

** Kels new found power**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Joren stroked Kels hair as he watched her. She was turning a bright gold.**

**  
**

**"Sir Alanna, Sir Alanna! Come quick!"**

**  
**

**She rushed to his side. When she got there she swallowed a bucket of air, almost passing out.**

**  
**

**She let out a swarm of curses.**

**  
**

**"Go get Numaire! Hurry!"**

**  
**

**Her voiced sounded frantic and rushed. And with a final glance at Kel, he left.**

**  
**

**  
**

**~*~*~**

**  
**

**  
**

**Kel opened her eyes to find she was back in that cloudy memory. **

**She was in a panic this time. She could sence a distress in the air. SHe walked out of bed and fell down the minute her feet touched the floor. As memory flooded back into her mind, she saw that her wounds were deep and still bleeding. And her pregnancy charm was beside her bed. wobbling every step, she went to put the necklace on. Her mind was full of hate as she walked around trying to find away back.**

**  
**

**Her eyes lingered to her legs and thighs. They were cut scrapped and bruised. Now she knew how Lalasa had felt all those times.**

**  
**

**Her anger was sweeping forest fire being carried by the winds.**

**  
**

**When she felt the icy hand on her exposed shoulder, she whirled around, and without thinking she did a throw. Anger was good for her stamina, apparantly.**

**  
**

**But her stranger didn't fly across the room, he stood there somberly.**

**  
**

**Keladry blushed and loooked down. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.**

**  
**

**"Keladry, don't talk listen. You must know. I am-"**

**  
**

**BOOOOOMM SHHHHH !**

**  
**

**The whole world started shaking. She toppled over into the bed.**

**Gainel stood his ground.**

**  
**

**"Keladry? Ok? Good. You must understand. You have the gift. It is unlike anyone elses. You alone have it. Train it and use it with care."**

****

** "I hate to be the barrer of bad news but i am said to die in three weeks."**

**  
**

**"No you must train your gift before it is too late! You see, your world and the Realms of the Gods are in annialation!"he took a deep breath, "KELADRY YOU MUST DO THIS!"**

**  
**

**Kel felt all the weight from her body slip out and she was lifted back into the real world. Where pain is painful.**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**A/N Ok guys, yea I know that was uneventful but hey, it has been a while !!! So please review and comment. Thanx !!!**

**  
**

**Once again these characters are Tamora Pierces !!! **

****

  
  
function move(img_name,img_src){ document[img_name].src=img_src;} 

[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://catnthehat00.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
